Marvel History
While super beings existed as far back as the days of ancient Egypt and the heroes of the old west helped make it safe for the country to grow, the concept of the superhero remained the stuff of legend until World War II. When the Nazi menace swept across Europe and threatened the world, a frail young man by the name of Steve Rogers volunteered for Project Rebirth and became the hero known as Captain America. Together with the Invaders, The Howling Commandos and several other super and non-super beings, Captain America lead the Allies to victory until an accident resulted in him becoming frozen deep under the ocean. The idea of the superhero seemed to sink with the good Captain. But it did not last for long. For a very long time, Mutants - humans possessing the X-gene that manifested fantastic powers at puberty - had existed and lived behind the scenes. They were little secrets and rare. But as the modern day drew closer, two mutants saw the rise of their kind. One, the man calling himself Magneto, foresaw war and went to create his Brotherhood of Mutants. The other, Professor Charles Xavier founded the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. He took in five young mutant that became his X-Men. For a few short years, they trained. Then within the last year, the X-Men began to clash the The Brotherhood of Mutants and performed other rescue missions for missions and other good deeds. These actions brought the 'mutant issue' to the public eye. With the rise of awareness of mutants came the rise of their enemies. The group became known as The Friends of Humanity. It started out as a simple activist group opposed to mutants, but over the course of a year had become a terrorist group that only manages to avoid government crackdown due to members in high places and the innate fear of mutants that holds the public. Mutants were not the only super beings on the rise. An act of heroism during the testing of an experimental bomb unleashed the monster from within a scientist. A young man bit by a certain spider suffered a terrible loss and learned that with great power comes great responsibility. Four intrepid adventurers went into space and were changed forever by cosmic rays. The stuff of magic that had been lurking just out of common sight began to emerge slowly into the light. Alien races from galaxies beyond set sights on Earth for various reasons. Both good and evil were rising to new levels. Billionaire industrialist Tony Stark had created the Iron Man armor when taken captive by terrorists. For a year, Iron Man has served as bodyguard for Stark in the public eye but Mr. Stark could sit back and watch mad villains for only so long. He's been taking more heroic actions and planning something big. He's not the only one. The United Nations, concerned not only about international terrorist groups like HYDRA but the rising superhuman population pushed the formation of an agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. to help defend the world order. To lead it they chose an old war hero known as Nick Fury, the think tank behind the operation's foundation paperwork. As all this occurs, there's growing fear of all this super chaos going on. The people are in need heroes, and villains are becoming better and better equipped. The year is now 2010. Category:Marvel Theme